


BtvS Season 2

by schrootdinger



Series: BtvS Review Cards [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode Review, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Relationships: Angel & Buffy Summers, Angel/Buffy Summers, Jenny Calendar & Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: BtvS Review Cards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. When She Was Bad




	2. Some Assembly Required




	3. School Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	4. Inca Mummy Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	5. Reptile Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	7. Lie to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	8. The Dark Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	9. What’s My Line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	10. What’s My Line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	11. Ted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	12. Bad Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	13. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	14. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info and how to support me](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
